Dark Reflections
by ArchieScotts
Summary: Demigods around the world are disappearing. Archie, Dellilah, Micheal and Silena. Go on a quest to find out what is going on. Problem is they don't like what they find. As Archie discovers some interesting things about himself, the rest of the team worry as they receive a prophecy that states they one of them might come back..
1. Prologue

**Dark Reflections**

This story is part of the "Fallen Angel Series" and is the First book.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters in the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series, they solely belong to Rick Riordan.

The setting and scenes unknown to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series are mine, all materials, events and weapons that is not in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series are mine.

These events take place after The Lost Hero and spands before, to during The son of Neptune.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's something you might want to read before you read the story, so you can understand it better. Though Archie has been living and has been trained on Olympus, he has visited Camp Half-blood several times and acquainted himself with the characters of the PJO and THO series.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Archie's POV

Okay Look. Don't think you're reading this just because you came across this, from what I know from my time as a half-blood, things always happen for a reason. Whatever information you get from what I'm going to tell you, use it, might be useful. But first to understand the future, first you need to understand the past.

So let's start from the beginning. First off, I wasn't raised as a normal half-blood, I didn't grow up with my mortal parent, I didn't go to school, where other half-bloods lived almost "normal" lives, I was raised in Olympus. See I'm a Son of Poseidon; my mother was killed by a Laistrygonian giant when I was seven... She died trying to save me, and when it seemed like the giant was going to have its snack, it disintegrated, a man with black hair, green eyes holding a trident, appeared where once the giant stood. He picked me up. "Soon you'll be a hero; you'll save Olympus when you turn sixteen".

The next time I woke up I was in a huge room, 12 thrones surrounded me, the same black-colored hair man was talking. "I am truly sorry for breaking my oath again, but what can we do now? All we can do is to raise him, in hopes that he will return the love we gave him."

Then a man, wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit spoke, "Poseidon, I'm sorry it is much too dangerous to keep him alive, you know that. To have another child roaming around, vulnerable to the corruption of others.".

"Brother lets not forget that you also broke the oath as well." Poseidon countered.

"And I paid the price!" The man in the pinstriped suit exclaimed.

"Enough both of you!" A woman with gray eyes, and black hair, stood up.

"Poseidon is right, the prophecy has been given, and we cannot fight it." She walked up to me and picked me up. "Maybe we should embrace it, train him, and hope that he will make the right choice in the future".

"Fine, all in favor of keeping the child alive, raise your hand." The man in the pinstriped suit said. I looked around the room, 14 people raised their hands, 11 on their thrones, one holding me, one sitting beside a hearth and one sitting on a normal chair. I was too young too realize what effect their decision would have on their on my life...


	2. Chapter 1

**Dark Reflections- Chapter 1**

If your still reading this, then I have to tell you something. I've been marked, I hide among the shadows to fight beside the light. If you understand this, then good, but if you don't, then continue reading, you need to know what's coming and learn to fight it.

Anyway, continuing the story, its been nine years since I was "adopted" by the gods, with Percy completing the prophecy, they didn't need me anymore, I was free to travel on my own. I know what you must be thinking, "oh you must hate the gods now, they raised you then when they don't need you, they throw you away". Personally, I don't feel that way, well they did raise me. They still help me sometimes, some help me too much. Athena oftens nags in my ear, saying don't do this, don't do that. Its irritating...sometimes.

Well anyway, it was the second day of summer, I was going to meet my sister before I go to camp. It was her birthday, i made a promise to the gods, that I'll visit her every year on her birthday, problem with that is that they made me keep that promise.

Anyway, it was 12.00 in the afternoon and she was 30 minutes late, and she scolds me for being just a few minutes late. Go Figure.

Anyway, she finally came, thank god,the summer heat was really bothering me, luckily I found a tree to shield me from the Sun. By the way, my sister's name is Nina Scotts, technically she's my half sister,my older half sister. Her father died before I was born, that was the same year Poseidon, visited our mother. Nina said she didnt mind, Poseidon made our mom happy, and helped her overcome her grief. Personally I feel guilty for my mom's death, she died trying to protect me, and also with her death, Nina became an orphan. Now she's living with our Grandma Rachel. Oh yeah, my mom's name is Jennifer Scotts, she used her maiden name after her husband's death.

Looking at Nina, you could definately tell that we were siblings, we had the same Jet-black hair and same big eyes. You could almost pass us as twins.. almost. She is 2 years older than me, and she had big black eyes, where I had Green eyes. Anyway, back to the meeting. She was with her friends at that time, she told them to go ahead first. Then she gave me a hug.

"Archie, how are you? Its been what, a year?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, yeah it has been a year." I was glad to see her, I rarely get to see her, and I would never say this but, I missed her alot.

"Sorry i didn't get a present, been kind of busy." I smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Its okay, seeing you alive is just good a present." She smiled.

"But you would like a present do you?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you should go, my friends and I are going to catch a movie." I glanced over her shoulder, and saw her friends waving and smiling at me.

"Anyway." Nina gave me another hug. "You should be going to camp. Dellilah will kill you if your late"

"Yeah".

We said our goodbyes, and watched her walked away. Then i whistled as loud as i could. Soon enough a pure white stallion with wings landed infront of me.

"Hey Archie, you called?" The pegasus's voice said in my head.

"Yup, need a ride to camp. You up for it?"

"Well, if you haven't gained any weight in the past year, then sure, I mean I could barely carry you last year." Then he made a gesture that made him seem he had back pain.

"Oh shut up." Then i climbed on his back. "Okay Archie". I could swear that he was laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dark Reflections-Chapter 2**

I looked at the New York skyline. I saw Camp Half-Blood in the distance. Really, I missed camp, I haven't been to camp for 2 years. Last year, during the war, I had been helping he mortals who were attacked by Typhon, evacuating them and healing the injured, and making sure the mist did it job. Part of me wanted to fight in the war, but I knew that Percy and the other campers could handle Kronos and his army, and who was I to steal Percy's moment of Glory?. Anyway, while I was busy thinking, a Javelin flew and impaled itself in Philip, the Pegasus, and we went down.

Philip, the Pegasus, was dead his body was cold, falling towards the ground, like dead weight(literally). While free-falling, I realized two things, one I was flying too high, Zeus probably was itching to knock me out of the sky. Second, I was falling towards my death(yes, I'm that slow). And if that wasn't bad enough, javelins were still flying around me. One grazed my shoulder, and my shoulder exploded with pain. I thought I was going crazy, because I thought I saw water below, I took desperate chance, used the water in the air, and propelled myself towards it.

Probably just dumb luck, but I was right, it was water, but more like a giant pond rather than a river or the ocean. There were some fat Koi Fish in here too, they were kind of shocked when they saw me, its not like everyday you see a guy, fall from the sky and into a pond. When I surfaced, I heard voices.

"Great shot boss." One said, his voice was low, and definitely not human.

"You fool! He is still probably here, still alive." Another said, his voice sounded old and cranky, like when an old guy is woken from his afternoon nap.

I jumped out of the water and saw them, six Laistrygonian giants, five holding clubs, and one was holding a Javelin. The one with the Javelin turned to me, "So you are still alive Spawn of the sea. It seems brothers, our lunch awaits." From the sound of his voice he was old cranky pants. "and today I'm in the mood for seafood."

I sighed. He threw Javelins at me, killed my Horse, had a stupid voice and made lame jokes. Perfect reasons for me to hate him. Also, he called me Spawn of the sea... If I had a nickel, for every time a monster called me that name, I'd be rich. Every monster I've ever fought, called me that, it was irritating. Seriously. I was like they had some kind of chatroom in tartarus, where they decided what would they call demigods.

"Well". I controlled the water in the pond, and shot it at one of the giants, I imagined the water solidify and become sharp like a spear-tip, and sure enough, it penetrated his chest, and he disintegrated. I did the same for two other giants, and accidentally hit old chanky pants with a Koi Fish. I made a mental note to apologize to the fish, Koi Fish are real complainers, my advice don't start a conversation with them.

"I hope you are ready for a fight, because there's no such thing as a free meal". I readied myself for a fight.


End file.
